Underwater wells, such as subsea wells, wells at the bottom of lakes or rivers, or wells in other bodies of water, are typically drilled, cased and completed from a drilling rig at the surface. The worldwide supply of drilling rigs, particularly deep water capable rigs, however, is limited. As a result, the rigs are not only expensive to hire, they are tightly scheduled. The cost to hire a rig is a function of many factors, including the duration the rig must be on site at the well. Therefore, reductions in rig time in drilling and completing an underwater well can reduce the cost of the well significantly, as well as ease rig scheduling.